galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:1st Intergalactic War
Question "Most scholars agree that any war involving more than one civilization within the same Galaxy should be called an Intergalactic War" Shouldn't a war involving only civilizations within the same galaxy properly be called an "intragalactic" war not "intergalactic"? The "intra" prefix means "within" or "inside" while "inter" means "between" or "among" I would fully agree that the Celtest war with the Dark Ones was intergalactic (as are the various Y'All invasions) as as both the Dark Ones and Y'All come from beyond the Milky Way, so this would not actually require changing any of the corpus material that I am aware of. Yes I am aware of this and the first version counted the Seenian/Celtest/Saresii vs Dark ones the First Intergalactic War as the Dark Ones did not originate in the M-0 Galaxy. Then I thought only wars involving the Union should be counted.I changed this several times since 1995 when I started this (in college ring binders) Actually I am bugged by this since the start. That is why I am working on a history war counting method basing it on the Galactic Year ( Sol completing a galactic orbit) 225 Million Years (roughly 62 GY since the big bang) and name the 62 GY - Galactic Ages- calling them 1st GY,2ndGY and so forth. Big events such as galaxy spanning or conflicts involving 2 or more Galaxies etc would get a better chronological structure . Example : The first Intergalactic war in known history was fought between Seenian/Saresii and the Dark Ones. Also known as the 1st Intergalactic War of the 62nd GY or something like that. Clearly separating Pre Union conflicts. The reason I can't make up my mind is should I see and thus count wars and events viewing them as a Galactic Observer or as Union Observer. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 19:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Personal opinion, as far as an encyclopedia format goes, would be to make it 'mostly' Union-centric. Even though some of the Union members have histories that go back much further the actual recorded history is scant and incomplete. The Nul for instance ruined themselves numerous times while the Saresii gave up on space travel and the Narth were simply not interested in corporal beings. Only with the rise of the Union was there a society that was actually interested in pushing the boundaries of knowledge wherever they were to be found. The main problem I see with a galaxy-centric view is that for nearly all events on that scale you would be talking much more myth and legend rather than fact. SoronelHaetir (talk) 19:44, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I guess I needed that. It makes sense too. Means I have to change the numbering and references. The first Intragalactic war would be the first Union / Kermac because it involved more than one adversary (Kermac and the GC) The Y'All and subsequent 4th Intergalactic war would be the 1st Intergalactic War. Sigh- means a lot of editing (Sort of always knew that ) and if this Wiki is to be a reference to my stories and create a Universe with substance, it must be done. So thanks for helping me make this decision..;-) VR You always knew The Decision had to be made. The Universe can now breathe a sigh of relief and go on being.